1. Discussion of the Related Art
Most wheelchairs provide for removeable attachment of footrests. The footrests are pivotally and removeably fitted on the front legs of the wheelchair with the use of foot rest brackets. The foot rest brackets are permanently attached to the front legs of the wheelchair above the front wheels. These foot rest brackets cause numerous injuries ranging from bruises and skin tears to severe lacerations that can take weeks to heal. Such injuries occur primarily during wheelchair transfer of ill elderly patients with limited mobility. Injuries happen whether the patient is being assisted or getting into the chair on their own. While foot rest brackets on wheelchairs are inherently dangerous, and continue cause severe injuries, there is no solution available in the prior art for protectively covering these foot rest brackets.
The present invention provides a convenient, highly effective and inexpensive device for protectively covering the foot rest brackets on the wheelchair in order to prevent injuries to persons using a wheelchair. More particularly, the injury protective device of the present invention easily attaches by wrapping the device around the front leg of the wheelchair in covering relation to the foot rest brackets. The device includes a multi-layer, sandwiched construction of polyester batting and densified batting forming a thick cushioned barrier over the foot rest brackets and around the front legs of the wheelchair.
2. Objects and Advantages of the Invention
Considering the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an injury protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on a wheelchair, and wherein the protective cover device is lightweight, easy to install, and highly effective in preventing injuries to a patients' lower extremities when transferring into and out of a wheelchair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on a wheelchair, and wherein the protective device is specifically structured to bend and contour easily around the front leg and foot rest brackets on a wheelchair.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on the front legs of a wheelchair, and wherein the protective device is structured to provide a thick cushion barrier between foot rest brackets on the front legs of a wheelchair and a patients' lower extremities, thereby preventing injury.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on the front legs of a wheelchair, and wherein the protective cover device includes a soft outer case that will not damage an elderly person's skin upon contact.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on the front legs of a wheelchair, and wherein the protective cover device is washable by either hand wash or machine wash and drying.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover device for attachment over foot rest brackets on the front legs of a wheelchair, and wherein the protective cover device is adapted to be manufactured and sold at an affordable price.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.